A Family Thing
by Katyfoxdemon2
Summary: Crossover Fic. Sometimes the past can come back and side swipe you. Even if its a past you knew nothing of or wanted even less to do with. Knowing who you are and where you come from is only half the battle.
1. Chapter 1

Sun filtered through the tree's and landed on her face. She took in one breath of the sweet smelling air and let her body just sink to the ground. Shutting her eyes she was many miles away and part of another life and time. Nothing could hurt her in this special place in her minds eye. It was a place that only she could go to.

A Snap of a twig made her jump and move to her feet with the grace of a cat. Her eyes moved around where she was laying when she spotted him. Not even two feet away stood a demon that had many hearts broken around him.

She flipped her long black hair back and squared her shoulders waiting for him to speak. Her brown eyes grew smaller and she looked like she was just being bothered by his presence. Never one to allow how she felt about something or someone to show she moved it inside her more.

"What could you possibly want now?" She demanded of him.

"I have come for your help." His deep sensual voice said. It felt like it moved in her body and bounced back and forth.

"Oh?" She said now looking at the ground which was such a pretty shade of red and brown from the leaves of the human world's trees. A soft smile formed on her face as other thoughts of another time and place started to form.

"He is in danger and you know the people you left him with better than I.Don't you think its time he knew the truth and time for us to act like us should?" His voice has now become soft but still strong. Just like his lithe arms and legs.

"How do you know…?" She asks him feeling a lump in her throat forming and her heart skipping a beat or two. Once again her mind skips backwards just sixteen years back and her breath catches as she awaits the answer.

"Koenma…he called us in for a case and ...it seems He is involved yet unknowing." He tells her

She looks over at him and sees a look of fear in those bright green eyes. Then a flash of familiar gold and she stares at him for a moment before turning away. Thoughts and feelings of another time slamming into her body making it hard to think through.

"And you think he would be good with you?" She says to him and looks back with distaste.

"I feel we both can help him." He says softly.

"Fine then Kurama I shall go get our kit and then when we shatter his world you can call yourself the destroyer." She says with a cruel look on her angelic features.

"Go get our kit and we shall add to what he knows and offer him some of his past and future. I am not willing to make him choose us or the parents that have raised him so. But I will not stand by and watch him die knowing who he is." Came a reply soft but with a sharp edge none the less as one would expect.

"Fine…" She says and turns around and walks away from the Demon she once loved. One that she had risked it all for and got left behind in the dirt after she had their son. For the great Yoko never wanted to be part of a child's life.

Kagome just shuddered with her dark thoughts of her past. She got on a train heading towards a different part of Tokyo and thought of her life as it was. The greatest love in her life she left for a demon. She betrayed Inu Yasha for nothing. No her son was not nothing.

Her arms moved to hug herself tight against the winds on the outside and those that cut through her insides. At the age of sixteen she had fallen in love with two demons. Only one got the chance to impregnate her. Only one broke her heart and she in turn broke another's

After coming to the present she found out she could not mother the child even with her family's help. It just was too hard for her. Using her priestess powers she found a way t hide his demon history and thank the gods he looked more human than demon. But still the day she gave him to a lady who could not have any children of her own was a day that hurt the young woman.

She got off the train and walked down the streets of a place she had never been to before. She never had any reason to come to this place. But the rumors of the area had been running around on the strangeness of the area.

Still lost in her thoughts a cry was heard and she looked up. Only to see a young man sail through the air and land in a fountain. Kagome worried that he could be hurt ran towards him. Only to see he was replaced by a she.

With all the weird things that have ever accrued this had to take the cake. The boy was a girl? Or did she miss him getting out? Or maybe….She shook her head and put on a friendly smile and walked over.

"Hello….need a hand getting out?" She offered the wet red head that had a look of pure anger in her bright blue eyes.

"Na I got it…stupid tom boy express." She grumbled as she got out.

This once again made her blink and cock her head to the side. Not wishing to upset the girl but needing some answers Kagome takes in a deep breath allowing her to gain some confidence.

"Do you know what happened to the young man that was just here?" She asked her but watching her closely.

"Oh...Ah….your not from here are ya?" Came the question with a scrunched up nose of the girl next to her.

"No I am not. I just came to speak with a Saotome, Ranma…I need his help." Kagome told her.

"What ya need his help with? " She asked and crossed her arms over her good sized breasts.

Kagome looked at the girl and took in a bit of an uneasy breath. Not sure what to say or how to say anything but she did need the youth's help. Without his help her son would surely die.

" It's a family matter and I wish to only speak with him on these matters..there is money in the offer…" She offered to the girl and watched as those bright blue eyes gained several inches.

Then Kagome watched as the girl moved to stand right in front of her and look her over closely. It was not much different than how Kagome herself looked the other over. Eyes went over her body and examined her closely and eyes that where a bright blue now where hard and showed not what the other was thinking.

"Follow me." The girl said and turned around walking towards what looked to be a small clinic.

Kagome followed her and wondered if Ranma was in this place or if the child was simply leading her somewhere she lived to talk Kagome more before revealing her friend. She could not help but think this girl was very protective and it was nice he had someone like this. She even reminded Kagome of her friends she had in school.

Thoughts that turned to her past made her mind not focus on what was going on. Soon they had come to the clinic and she was still very much in deep thought. It took the red head several attempts before she got the older woman to snap out of it.

This caused Kagome to smile sheepishly at her. A deep blush on her cheeks from her embarrassment. This did not happen to often to her. Now to be caught by a child doing it was just…weird.

"Come in and let's talk." Was what the girl said to her?

Now once entering the clinic it was empty of patients but inside was a bit in need of a run through to put magazines and books back on shelves and toys in the toy box over to the left hand side near a wall framed with art work local kids donated to the doctor.

A Small table with four chairs stood right there in what had to be deemed as the kids corner with spit crayons and paper that was not done being colored or drawn on. A Pain went right through her heart at this sight. For thoughts of her child filled her head.

The girl excused herself for a moment so she could talk with the doctor. While she went into the other room Kagome found herself picking up after the kids. Did her son have a knack for drawing? Or was he like her brother and loved building things? Was he a dreamer?

She moved chairs to the table and crayons back in their place and moved on to clean up the other things. Her thoughts on the child she had to give up at such a young age. A Child her heart and thoughts never seemed to stray from.

Was he in love? Had he had his first kiss? What sports did he like if any? All these thoughts kept her mind running and spinning, by the time the red head reappeared Kagome had tears in her brown eyes.

The girl waved her into a room and they both sat down on two well worn chairs. For all purposes this had to be a room that was used as an office. A Big desk stood off in a corner thought it was covered with patients' records, insurance papers, and other objects one would expect from a doctor. Even a Skeleton that hung on a hook stood in the room.

" I am sorry for not saying anything when you asked for Ranma…but see I don't know you and I had to see what type of person you where first. " The girl said.

Kagome went to open her mouth to say something but the girl shut her u with a look that said let me finish.

Then in a quick motion the girl stood up and grabbed a tea kettle that was sitting on the desk and poured the hot water on her. Thus transforming into a male. The now very much male Ranma Saotome looked down and sighed a deep sigh.

"Sorry once more, I am Ranma Saotome and what did my pops do now?" He asked her.

All Kagome could do was faint from all the emotions and over load that was now her brain. As the woman lay in the chair Ranma stared at her and sighed. Picking her up he went and put her in a room on a bed a patient would sit or lay upon when seeing doctor tofu. All he could do was wonder more on what this woman could want with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry I might of forgotton to say I am borrowing these Characters from their anime owners for my own personal needs and fascin

Sorry I might have forgotten to say I am borrowing these Characters from their anime owners for my own personal needs and fascination. So if you find that I am using them know they are not mine just borrowed from the makers of Inu Yasha and Ranma ½ oh and also YuYu Hakusho.

Moon shine filed through an open window. The light it made was the only one to enter a room that was dark and cold. A small body chained to a wall stood almost lifeless. The red eyes of said figure seemed to have a sad glow. It looked up into the moonlight and sent a whisper of hope.

Meanwhile back in the human world and in Japan Kagome was just coming to from her faint spell. Her brown eyes opened slowly with her head hurting just a bit. She shifted on the bed and sat up rest the way. Only to see that the Child that had brought her to the clinic and shared their secret with her was sitting on a chair in the corner of the room their head was resting on the wall as they sat their sleeping. The first thought that filtered through her mind was how can anyone being sit like that and find it comfortable.

She moved to Help the Teen to the bed she once occupied but as soon as she was just a few steps away the boy woke up and stared right at her. His eyes were sleepy but looked at her with concern and a hint of embarrassment.

"You ok?" He asked her as he stretched out. Then he stood up and gave her his famous Cocky smile.

Kagome returned the smile with one of her own." Oh yes I am just fine. I just was going to put you on the bed. I did not want you to get a stiff neck." She said then chided herself for sounding so motherly.

"Naw I am ok. Just gotta head home. But first why ya need me and you have a place ta stay?" He asked her.

Kagome moved back to the bed and sat down and motioned for him to take his seat back and swallowed the new lump that had formed in her throat. Her eyes closed for a moment so she could gain some sense of how to explain and how much to let out.

"I have come to see if you could help me. I have heard that you're a martial artist and one if not the best in Japan. My only son is in great danger and I have faith you can help us out. There is someone out literally for his blood. Though I have no knowledge on whom or why I just know that I had to find you.

I will be glad to pay for your help Saotome-san. Name the price for nothing is too high to keep him safe. I cannot explain anything further till we meet up with the father of my baby boy but if you can help us…I would not know how to repay.

I know your busy as your in school and cannot explain fully what is going on to your parents. I must say I don't wish to make you become in trouble for helping. I can call your school and set something up though or just about anything for your help. "

She said and looked down to her feet. She hoped he would help her for while she did not explain in full detail and just mostly restated and reworded what she had previous said in hopes that she could get him to not catch she really did not state much or that she left a lot out of the whole thing.

Ranma took in what she said and thought about it. This woman was willing to pay him for his help to save her son. He would have to miss school, which in turn meant he would get a much needed break from nerima. But all except someone was after her child and her wanting his help he did not know much about the whole thing. But she did say he was the best and he was the best so...

"Alright, I will help ya. Payment after we get your kid to safety and you have ta let me deal with my pops and the Tendo's, oh and anyone else I have to deal with. Seeing how I can't tell them about your kid I will just say you're a friend of my mom's and has come to take me to where she lives for a visit. "He nodded his head liking his plan.

She bowed to him and thanked him for saying he would help her. She felt a little bit of weight lift off her shoulders. She had been so unsure if he would have gone for the whole thing. But now that she had his word she was grateful to whatever god was watching over her.

They soon exited the clinic and Kagome went to go her separate way when His hand touched her arm. He then invited her to stay at where he was living. He was sure Kasumi would not have a problem and he could easily seeing everyone have her have Kagome stay.

On the way there they walked in silence. Each enjoying the walk for different reasons, lost in their thoughts and planning stuff in their heads as they moved down the street it was not for the sound of bricks breaking that brought Kagome out of her trance like state. He opened a gate and motioned for her to enter on her own and he entered behind her.

They made it to the door when it was opened by a girl with short black hair and a very pissed off look on her face. Dressed in a gi and smelling of sweat indicated that this girl had been doing some physical exercise and was also a martial artist. Seeing Kagome with Ranma seemed to make the girl even more upset.

"Akane this is my mom's friend Kagome. She traveled here to see how I was, Kagome this is my fiancé Akane Tendo. "He said and moved somehow between the two and looked right at Akane.

"Thanks for the mallet Tomboy it helped me find her." He said in a rather brash way.

Kagome did not wish to see a fight or argument start because of her presence so she smiled at the girl. She then bowed to her and explained Ranma asked her to stay with them. Told her if it was an issue she could easily find a place.

Akane no longer looked mad or upset and smiled at Kagome. She then told her that it was not a problem they could share a room. Kagome felt that this girl must be bi-polar to go from hot to cold so fast. But if Ranma loved her then there had to be something there.

They entered the small home and the smells of dinner made their way to her nose. She let out a sigh at the smell of a home cooked meal. Working late nights and long days made making home cooked meals hard. It was mostly take out or micro waved meals.

A tall man with long black hair and in a grey gi stood there next to Genma. Kagome recognized the man from photos. There was a teenaged girl sitting at the table with hair shorter than Akane's but also in a stricter bolder cut.

Kagome was then introduced to everyone in the household. Soun Tendo was the owner of said house and the father of Akane, Nabiki, and Kasumi. Genma was the father of Ranma Saotome and they where staying with the Tendo's so Akane and Ranma could get to know each other before they got married.

Kasumi did all the household chores, while her two sisters finished up high school. She also offered herself to her father as a shoulder to lean upon. Nabiki seemed interesting and Kagome wondered more on her story. Akane was the youngest and thus more spoiled by her father and sisters.

Kagome looked over at everyone and felt some bitter tears fill her eyes. She excused herself from the family atmosphere and went outside. Finding a simple pond and a tall tree in their back yard she sat down next to it and closes her eyes. Her fingers trailing in the water as memories collided inside her.

In her mind she could see her younger self smiling at her. So in love with the half Demon dog that was her helper against Naraku and her confidante. He was what offered her hope and the one she wanted as her own.

Her friends a small fox kit named Shippu. So kind and always so full of life and energy, yet also so alone in the world after his parents death. Kagome had often felt like a mother or big sister to the young kit. Just thinking of him made one tear fall. She remembered talking about his parents and holding the small body against her.

Sango her friend and fellow female confidant... The proud Demon Slayer and orphan were always there for Kagome. They both knew what it was like loving someone. For Sango had found her other self in the eyes of Miroku, the perverted Monk.

Miroku though perverted was a very good friend to Kagome and also a fellow confidant in the ways of love. He was easy to talk to and often could help you sort out how you felt.

Tears fell from her brown eyes now and she hugged her knees to her chest trying not to cry. It was her past life and that's how it was. No matter how much she wanted to g back and makes amends she could not. Her broken heart was her own fault.

If only she had known the Fox demon that rescued her was not really in love with her. That he only wanted to charm and have his way with her. Once he succeed he was done with her tell he found out she was going to have his Kit.

Kagome then fled to the future wanting to keep her child and raise it to be something its father was not, Generous, Honest, and sincere. But soon she found out that it would be too much on her to raise her child she loved so much. So she did what she could and found him a home with a woman that could not bear a child.

Her child how she had never spent more than an hour without thinking of him or wishing she could hold him and tell him who she was. More tears fell from her eyes and she buried her face into her legs. The sound of breaking twigs from behind her caught her attention and she turned to see who it was.

Her vision blurred with the tears that where in her eyes. Her Child yet not her child stood there staring at her. Looking confused and like they had no idea what to say to her. His expression took her breath away and for a moment Inu Yasha was staring at her. More tears filled her eyes and made it hard to breath.

"You ok?" Came a question that sounded almost out of place.

Kagome Stood up and took off running. Unable to handle the situation that was brought to her right now. Her long legs pumped her feet to move fast and hard. Her breaths where already heavy became even more so. Tears falling from her eyes trailing down her face or slipping off and falling down to the dry ground.

In front of her was a wooded area and she went inside it ducking between a nestled set of trees and began to cry long and hard. Life was more than unfair it played cruel jokes on your heart.

Her arms hugged herself and she buried her face into her knees as memories assaulted her leaving her feeling empty and alone. Her breath came in gasps and her whole body shook.

Ranma ran after her afraid that she might come to harm. It seemed more like the woman was running away from something only she could see. This confused him and caused a conflict to rise up in him. But the young man knew he had to help the woman that sought out his help.

When he found her she looked more like a broken little girl and this made him even more on nerve. Having no idea what to say or even what to does he offered the only thing he could and gave her a small hug for comfort. But just doing that made Kagome Latch to him.

She then ran her hands on his face and cried harder. Words where falling from her mouth but he had no idea what they where at first. He leaned in more to hear them and was more than shocked.

"Kurama…I hate you!! This is your entire fault!! gasp for breath " Inu Yasha..I am so sorry….you deserved better than me….I am so sorry...my love….My son….i am so sorry…I love you I do…I am sorry...ranma"

Then she collapsed from crying in his arms leaving Ranma to only stare at her. Unable to figure out what to do besides getting them home he picked her up and took to the roof tops. Holding her close his mind worked itself over and over. She had a son named Ranma also. But Ranma was not a very common name….And it had been almost as if she was looking straight at him when she said it. Like….he was her Ranma.

After entering the Tendo home he laid her down and knew he had lots of questions and he knew how to get those answers without causing more of a fuss or putting more pain on Kagome. From what he seen she was in a worse place than he was. He left the room with only a few things on his mind. Finding her Ranma and seeing that she wore a true happy smile on her face. As for the other two she muttered he would keep those names filed away for reference. Though calling a person a dog demon was a bit much...


	3. Chapter 3

Alright back again

Alright back again. I still own no rights to anime unless it's the anime on my shelves then yes I own those giggles I do hope I can fix what ends I had left open and tie everything all in.

The small body shook in terror as it heard a pair of footsteps fall in the hall. Moving its body closer to the wall It hid its face in its out stretched arm. It being hung up and tired out. The goose bumps on its skin stuck out and this small child shivered in the pale moonlight.

The door opened and there stood its capture a well known demon Karyu. Karyu Stood a mere seven feet tall with long sweeping elegant looking black hair. It was as smooth as satin. His eyes were a aqua that looked like a endless bottom of a deep sea. In them was ice and a hardness that spoke volumes.

His face was almost regal looking with a long straight nose and a smile that held no warmth in it. On his left cheek there was a scare that went from his left side of his nose to his ear. It was jagged and had a scar that had been left there for many thousands of years.

Dressed in a satin navy blue coat made out of the purest wool and a pair of black knee high boots added to his regal look. On his right side was a sword that had slain over a million demons and legends had been made out of it.

" Now my sweet Child shall you help me…or do you wish for more pain to be added to what you already been given? Perhaps…yes perhaps you wish to have a meal hmm?" He asked her his right eyebrow moving up as to help ask the question.

" I do think you should want a meal…or even a piece of bread..unless you are to starve yourself?" He added with a harsh laugh.

Now the small girl child that was hanging tried to hold her head up. Food sounded so good right now. It had been days since she had eaten anything. A whole month since she ate with her family. How she missed the meals she was accustomed to.

"What do you wish for me to do, Lord Karyu?" Came a very hoarse voice. It pained the child to hear itself speak. No longer was it musical or had a sense of melody was in it.

" Why I only looked for you child for your help. You can see things no one else can. Child I need your help with my plans. " He said to her with a laugh. " You will use your powers to locate any half demon foxes in the Human world. If you serve me well little one maybe I can give you a reward hmm..you would like that..all girls love rewards." He said and moved towards her.

One graceful hand gripped her face tightly in his hand as he peered into her now wild with fear red eyes. Fear marking not only her eyes but all her facial features. Her skin prickled with fear and her belly filled with dread. Unknowing how he may abuse her now.

Gripping her face hard he then said" If you try to run away little one you shall have me forced not to just beat you but atlas you may even lose a leg. Keep that in mind my small dove. " He then slapped her face hard.

It brought tears to her eyes and made blood form in her mouth. Not for the first time she prayed she could just pass out. He beat her a she laid chained to the wall. When he was done he moved towards the door stopping just a hair short and not turning his head said onto her.

" Tomorrow we will start our hunt. Sleep Well dove." He then left the room.

Dove still chained to the wall cried bitter tears and found her most welcome blackness. The only thing that allowed time for her to pass.

Meanwhile elsewhere

Days had passed and still nothing had been said on what was going on. The rain outside poured down adding to the dread and unhappiness the owner of the apartment was feeling. The sound of a window opening and shutting let him know he was no longer alone.

Placing a bookmark in the place where he had been trying to read he reinserted it and got up from his chair. Moving out to the kitchen expecting his one and only to be out there. He let out a sigh as he saw how he looked as he passed the big black oval mirror in the hallway. His hair was disheveled and his eyes showed much too much for his liking.

Running his hands through his long red hair he let out a sigh and not for once felt sick to his stomach. His nerves were a bit on high and while he had been expected to be taking it easy the kitsune spent all day going over old books he "borrowed" from Koenma four days ago. He was sure that they had not even noticed that they where missing.

Straightening his posture he moved down to the kitchen where the love of his life was tossing food on a plate. He could not help but smile a soft smile at the scene. On the counter was a plate with parts or the meat that was in the fried tossed on it. Another part had some cheese and four slices of bread marked the rest of the plate.

" Your not hungry or anything are you?" He asked his lover.

The fire demon stopped searching for food to glare a deep don't mess with me glare and let out a grunt which signaled what type of mood he was in. Then the half-breed demon went back to looking in the fridge.

Kurama sat down at their kitchen table with his hands firmly in his lap as he watched the show. He mocked a hurt face when Hiei looked at him again.

" So how is Yukina handling being a mother?" He asked knowing this was what was bothering his smaller other half. Hiei sat down opposite from him and glared again.

" She is delighted to of had that Idiots child. The Idiot was there and acting like his brain had been lost in our last mission." Came the response.

Kurama Felt a lump form in his throat more and he took in a deep breath. Swallowing it. He more than admired the human and friend Kuwabara from being able to handle being a father. There was many a time Kurama wished to kick his own butt for allowing his child to be adopted and also never checking in on the child. Since becoming part human his child weighed heavy on his mind.

Thus he raised one hand to cup the bottom of his chin in as he sat there. He looked right into the red eyes that held his heart and drank in their depths. Hiei was the only person he could allow himself to talk to. The only one he allowed to see all his sides.

" Hiei , you should give him credit he at least stuck by your sister and his helping raise the child his seed helped create." Came the soft response.

It was not what was said but how it said that let Hiei know what his fox was thinking of. Not knowing what ot say he took another bite of roast beef and looked at the half human in front of him.

" We will find and help your son. As I have told you once that woman you impregnated brings him to us we will make him see and understand why you did what you did. Don't beat yourself down over this."

" True but I cannot help but feel as if I have failed him in his life."

" You did what you had to do. At that time you were not plagued by human emotions. Hn…now you think too much."

He laughed lightly at that. He had faith Kagome would find their son and bring him home. He also knew that soon they would know the demon behind all the whispers in the spirit world and demon world.

Nerima

This day was a normal day for the young martial artist. When he woke up that morning Kagome played like she had not taken off towards the woods not that far from the Tendo's. She treated him like she had every day since they met.

Akane woke him up to the morning water bucket. Him and pops did Kata's and spared a bit. Till it ended with Ranma a girl and his pops a panda. He saw Kagome watch with horror in her eyes then laughter filled them. He saw how she glared a bit as him and pops fought over the food on both Ranma's and his fathers plate.

Leaving for school Ryouga found him and they had a mid morning spar that lasted till It started to rain. Then pig-boy ran away and Ranma grumbled on his way to school. He hated how water seemed to locate him no matter where he was.

While at school the teenager talked to Nabiki in secret and asked her for some help on locating more on Kagome. Giving out all details he knew he hired her for help and told her he was paying extra for her to keep her mouth shut.

Fought Kuno at lunch cause he thought he would free Akane and his girl half. What a complete idiot Ranma thoughts as he went over todays events. Now he was up in the room he shared with his pop going through his fathers bag. He had no idea what he was looking for but had a feeling he would know once he had it in hand.

Meanwhile

Kagome at first was going to go back to her prior plans but after seeing how things here where handled she grew to hate the man that raised Ranma. So many things she disagreed with.

By the time breakfast was over she was fuming. She asked Kasumi if she minded if she used the phone. Calling first her mother than Nodoka she asked for the mother of Ranma if she minded meeting up with her.

They set a get together date for the next day and now kagome laid up in the room she shared with the eldest daughter feeling the butterflies move around in her belly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came as planned. The bright sun shined through the room and Kagome stretched out on the futon she was using as she woke up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes suddenly feeling very ill. A few beads of sweat made their way on her forehead.

She got up and changed her clothing. Taking in deep breaths to able her into not getting sick, Once changed she left the bedroom and went to the bathroom and glanced at herself. She looked so ordinary it was so pitiful. Just thinking about what laid ahead of her made her belly lurch once more.

Going down the stairs she bided everyone goodbye. She could not help but think that everyone was so nice to her. Feeling a bit guilty now on what she had to do make her belly lurch once more. This time she lost it on the curb of the road.

Standing there trying to steady herself once more on wobbly legs she moved forward. The sharp pains in her chest let her know with every step that she was alive and was still able to make all this right. Once she knew how.

Nodoka stood there at the bus station where Kagome asked her to wait so they could meet up. Her legs trembled being so close to this woman again. Her legs tried to give out once more. But she steadied herself and followed the woman to a nearby restaurant where they could talk.

Meanwhile Else where

Nabiki waited till the Woman who was a friend of Genma's and Nodoka left that morning before looking for Ranma. It was funny that what info she found was so unexpected. The information made her feel real bad about giving him this information he asked her to find him.

Half way there she took in a breath and made sure she really wanted to give him this information she found. Then her brain kicked in and she knew she had to. If someone was keeping a secret like this from her she would want to know. There was no doubt about it. But why did she feel so bad to do this?

Finding Ranma Training in the Dojo she waited a few minutes and then let him know she was there. As he came towards her she could only hand him the paper she had in her hand.

"I hope this is what you wanted…like I said before it will cost you five hundred yen. I expect payment now." She said opening her hand up as the last word rolled off her tongue.

Ranma handed her the money and took the paper looking at Nabiki then walked passed her. He jumped on the roof and sat up there. She watched him from afar and prayed that this news was not the hair that broke the stallions back.

Ranma looked at the paper and then Took in a breath. His heart pounded in his chest nice and hard. His vision blurred as worry creped in his mind. He began to clear his mind as his hand shook a little. Finally steadying himself he read the paper he paid Nabiki for.

His heart then felt very torn in half. Right in front of him was a letter that stated he was not who he thought he was. He was not really Ranma Saotome. He was Kagome's son who gave his Mother Nodoka her child to raise. Even in the paper in front of him stated that at any given time Nodoka would give the boy back to his mother as long as the child did not reach age thirteen first.

More thoughts flooded in his mind on how his father never wanted to return with Ranma to his mother. How long their training trip took. Also it took into account that he only got to come back to Japan after being three years older than it was written for him to be allowed to go live with his birth mother.

His birth mother a name and something that never once crossed his mind, His thoughts began to race once more. Why did she give him to the Saotome's? Who was his true father? What type of people where they? Did his mother hate him?

That last thought made tears fall from his blue eyes. Why did his mother not love him? What was wrong with him that made her have to give him up?

Another part of Japan

Kurama and his friends met up at the temple. More information had come in and they where gonna go over it. His green eyes rested on a tree that was almost as old as he was. A secret smile formed on his lips as he rested gently on the tall tree. Its branches swayed in the breeze like a dance.

Not for the first time since this started he felt his human emotions trying to kick in. Guilt was a fine feeling one got. Guilt for lying to get his way with a teen aged girl., Guilt for giving her a child and walking away from them both. No he ran away from them. Ran as fast as his four legs could carry him with his tails between his legs in fear of a child..

Just the image in his head made him laugh softly. Though it was soft in it was such bitterness that would make anyone sick to of had a taste of it. He thought of his human mother and could not even think to tell her she had a grandchild. That her son tossed his own aside while his human mother opened her arms for the fox. And yet she had still no idea her son was anything other than perfect. No idea how much of a demon he truly was.

The sound of a twig breaking made his gaze move over to the left. Standing not too far from where he was a small child. It was in no doubt a Demon child. The dim lighted red eyes that looked at him so solemon spoke volumes to the fox. Kicking in his instincts his right hand just lightly passed through his hair. Pulling out a single seed.

The child was dressed in nothing but a dress that had a tear in it from the back to the waist. He hands and face where dirty and her hair was matted. Yes it was a girl for it had breasts..small ones but breasts just the same.

Its hair if clean would have been a soft lavender. Kurama now knowing what type of demon she was waited for the soft almost as if the wind was speaking voice of hers to sound through the air.

Instead it was like sand paper met his fragile ears. The look on her face spoke of a inner pain. No doubt also was this child a slave, a puppet for her master.

" I have found you that I have. My has the great yoko become something so sad. But I also sense something else when I look upon you fox. I sense your true weakness.

My message for you is that the Wonderful great Karyu is here. He will take from you what you have taken from him. A eye for a eye or a tail for a wing? He also sends you his condolences on your son..Sad what a pity" She said with little to no emotion coming through her well worn out voice. Then in a blink of a eye she was gone.

How had Karyu gotten a Hillafan as a slave? Known to the humans as old as a fairy for they where able to make themselves half the size of a person's hand and had the most sweetest voices you ever heard.

He knew though that his son was not dead…not yet and wont be if he had his way. He moved on towards the temple to be with the others. He will keep this message a secret till he had time to talk to his partner about it. Only after talking to Hiei will he tell the others.

He sent one small prayer to Inari hoping he will watch over his kit where ever he may be.

Meanwhile elsewhere:

As night neared Kagome left the restaurant where she spent most of her day. Dried Tears stained her checks and her throat was soar from crying. Not wanting to go back to the Tendo's and be a guest that was not truly a guest she made her way to a hotel.

She paid for a room and trudged up the stairs with a heavy heart. She had given her cell phone number to Nodoka so she could get in touch with the young priestess. Nodoka had wanted to explain things to their son.

But even though Nodoka seen no reason for telling Ranma about his true mother and where he had came from Kagome still had a sick heart. So much weighed on her mind and she cried herself to sleep. Her last thoughts where if this whole thing really would pan out or leave everyone a broken beaten mess.


End file.
